The Universal Serial Bus (USB) Power Delivery communication stack is typically partitioned into a hardware portion (i.e. Type-C Port Controller, TCPC) and a software portion (i.e. Type-C Port Manager, TCPM). The Port Manager (TCPM) may need to be active in order to initiate power delivery negotiation. Without power delivery negotiation, the USB VBUS voltage power supply would need to stay at a default state of 5 volts (5V) and limit to less than 15 watts (15 W) capability. Under a dead battery condition, such low 15 W capability from a USB Type-C supply can create challenges relating to powering a mobile device such as a mobile personal computer (mobile PC).
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. In some cases, numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.